Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bottom plates for walking mechanisms for the movement of heavy loads, which bottom plates are connected by means of connection pieces.
With one known arrangement of a bottom plate on a walking mechanism, the members of the multi-membered bottom plate are connected with each other articulated universally by means of a linkage or rods. As a consequence of the articulated connection, the inclined position of the plates which is determined by the ground is maintained during the lifting and thereby the displacement of the bottom plates to another position becomes considerably difficult or impossible.
It is an object of the invention to construct a bottom plate for heavy walking mechanisms such that the individual bottom plates adjust to the unevenness of the terrain, and as soon as they leave the ground they again assume their original position even with an unsymmetrical formation of the bottom plates.